Can't help falling in love with you
by pRinCessXnOcTiS
Summary: Cloud is Tifa's step-brother and also her best friend. Tifa likes Zack and Cloud likes Aerith. They help each other find their way through Zack & Aerith's heart,but what if they accidentaly find a way through each others heart. Oh no! Read and find out !
1. Chapter 1: The meetings

Hi! I'm Princessxnoctis...This is my first fanfic for Final Fantasy 7...So...Hope u like it..Just review and tell me ur comments or suggestions even if it's a bad comment, it's okay I still appreciate it. Well here it goes.

God Bless readers...

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 and the characters. But the story, it is my own...

* * *

**(REVISED)**

Chapter 1: The Meetings

" Cloud! Is it true? He's coming here tonight?" a beautiful brunette woman named Tifa yelled with her brown eyes widened full of excitement.

"Don't yell at me Tifa, remember, I am still older than you" Cloud remarked as he crossed his arms and look at her teasingly.

"Okay, I-I'm sorry, y-you know I'm just...excited" Tifa apologized her brown eyes looking at him pleadingly.

Cloud Smiled. "Forgiven...He's coming here. At exactly 8:00 in the evening for dinner" Cloud informed her.

"Eight?" Tifa exclaimed and looked at her watch. "Oh my God, it's 7:45. I got to change, sorry, bye" Tifa said panicky as she got up from Cloud's bed but as she reached the door she paused and head towards Cloud again.

"Forgot something?" Cloud asked curiously.

She didn't answer him, she just leaned and kiss him on his cheeks.

"No. Just wanna thank you." Tifa said afterwards, and then quickly run outside Cloud's room. Cloud just smiled and lay down on his bed to take a nap.

As Tifa leaves Cloud's room, she run towards her room and quickly hordes her cabinet for a nice outfit. _What to wear? What to wear? _She throws all of her dresses that doesn't seem right for her on the bed. _Ughh, I'll just fix it up after dinner._ Tifa becomes very choosy on her outfit when it comes to Zack. Of course, she wants to impress him.

"I'm so excited!." Tifa giggled as she looks at her reflection in the mirror.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"Oh my holy vegetables, he's here!" Tifa exclaimed. She quickly grabs her brush and let it pass through her hair one more time, and then furiously run towards the front door.

"I'll get it Cloud," Tifa remarked excitedly when she passed by his room.

_Okay. S_he told herself as she reaches the front door. "This is it" she let out big sigh escape her mouth. _Smile!_ She opened the door and just found herself looking at him.

"Good evening Tifa...Are you okay?" Zack said as she looks at her curiously.

"I'm fine...Ahm…Good evening too..." Tifa remarked.

"You look good Tifa" Zack complemented.

Tifa blushed and quickly covers her face so he can't see it. "T-Thank you, you too Zack, you always look good" Tifa thanked. Zack shyly scratch his hair lightly. _He looks good when he do that_. She thought as she sneaked in between her fingers.

"Uhm...Tifa why are you covering your face?" Zack asked.

"I-ah...I..I'm just...uhhh...kinda...I-" Tifa cut her word when she heard Cloud's voice.

"I'm glad you came Zack" Cloud informed joyfully.

"Yeah, me too" Zack informed him.

"Come in Zack and take a sit here" Cloud said as he escorts Zack into the chair.

_Thanks Cloud you interrupted, I can't handle the burst of my emotion, you really know when I really need your help_. Tifa thought to herself.

"Tifa, what are you still doing there?" Cloud asked as he noticed that Tifa is still on the front door looking like she's day dreaming. Tifa turns to face him slowly and nervously. "Y-Yes...Cloud?" Tifa asked shyly.

Cloud chuckled. "Can you come in and accompany Zack here while I'm getting our tonight's dinner?" Cloud requested.

"N-no, don't, I mean, I'll be the one to prepare it right, so you can have a chit chat with you friend..." Tifa said and smiled. She go towards the kitchen but Cloud block her way.

"Tifa, I'll be the one the one to get it. So, just stay there, accompany him and, relax." Cloud said as Tifa keeps saying, "No, I'll be the one" and headed towards the kitchen but he stopped, turns to her and winks. _I think I have no choice._ Tifa made a big sigh and sit next to Zack. She can feel the silence surrounding them but suddenly she hears a chuckle coming from...Zack!

"Why are you laughing Zack?" Tifa asked.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that you two are so funny" Zack informed as he continues to laugh.

"Really?" Tifa asked shyly.

"Yes. Especially you." Zack remarked. But Tifa didn't answer. He clears his throat and start to talk again.

"Tifa...you really do have a pleasant relationship with your step brother" Zack said.

"Brother." Tifa quickly corrected. "I don't consider him like that, and he doesn't treat me like that too. He has a great personality that catches me so easily. You know I really feel like he's my real brother and actually we're also best Friends, and if I'm lucky, I wish that the man I will spend my whole life with would be just like...Cloud" Tifa said with a very sweet and touching voice.

"Have you already found that guy?" Zack asked interestingly.

"Wait! Stop right there, Zack! We're not even close enough although we've seen each other regularly, for me to answer that!" Tifa said teasingly.

"We are schoolmates?" Zack added.

"Yes, but why are you asking me about my love life even if we're not close?"

"Curiosity. I'm sorry"

"Curiosity kills a cat." Tifa chuckled. "Just kidding. I've already found him" Tifa said seriously.

"Who?"

Tifa looked at him with a why-are-you-asking look. "That? That would be none of your business Mr. Zack Fair." Then Tifa rolled her eyes. They both chuckle for a moment.

"Ehem..Ehem.." Cloud coughed. As if answering him, the two stopped but it's obvious that they are still trying to hold back their laughter.

"I bet you're enjoying your conversation." Cloud said. Zack stand same as Tifa then Zack goes near to Cloud.

"Enjoying so much. I really like your sister's personality" Zack whispered.

"I think she'll be glad to hear that" Cloud said as she looks at Tifa then winks at her.

"Hey, you two, what are talking about, huh?" Tifa asked playfully as she goes near at Cloud and then hit his shoulder.

"Hey Cloud tell me!" Tifa asked again.

Cloud touches her head and mess her hair. "Hey! My hair, you're ruining it." Tifa said.

"Bad hair days." Cloud said teasingly and laughs.

"Geez...Cloud" Tifa said as she makes a we-are-not-finished look.

"You really are cute Tifa with that kind of expression, you know" Zack informed.

Tifa didn't react. _Bulls eye! _Cloud thought and secretly laughs at her

"At last Tifa, you completely shut up." Cloud said like he was trying to tease her then turns to look at Zack and then said, "And it's all thanks to you Zack" Cloud continued. Tifa quickly head towards Cloud and hit his head.

"Aw, Tifa, it hurts" Cloud said painfully.

"Hm. Consider that as a repayment," Tifa smiled.

Cloud chuckled. "Let's go. Let's eat our dinner, I'm hungry" Cloud informed and headed towards the kitchen followed by Tifa but Tifa then stops when she notice that Zack is not following. She turned to him to see why. She almost fainted when she saw that he is looking at her smiling. _Oh my God. _Tifa told herself. She blushed and quickly turns away and headed towards the kitchen.

Zack followed her. 

* * *

Hope you like this Chapter. I'm still working on it...

Thanks for reading...Hope you review..please...

GoodBye...Princessxnoctis...

God Bless to all of you! ^_^

**(REVISED)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream before, not anymore

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2: A Dream before, not anymore**

Hello! This is me again **Princessxnoctis**

In advance, thank you for reading my story, hope you like it…

Hope you review my story so I will be able to know your opinions. Again, thank you and **GOD BLESS**..!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Final Fantasy 7**.

* * *

**(REVISED)**

**Chapter 2- Dream accidentally came true!**

When they finally reached the kitchen, Tifa, who's still in the state of shock hurriedly walks towards the faucet and washed her face. _He looks at me smiling like it means something, now I can't even look at him._ Tifa thought with a blush.

"Tifa, are you okay?" Cloud curiously asked.

"Oh, y-yes I am very okay, let's eat" Tifa said and dries her face with a clean towel.

"I am very hungry" Tifa informed with a smile. Tifa and Cloud sat beside each other while Zack is in the other side of the table right in front of Tifa.

"Cloud, this food is very delicious and appetizing, who cooked this food?" Zack asked with a compliment.

"Tifa cooked all of this foods, she is the one in charge in cooking" Cloud said proudly.

"Tifa, I didn't know that you're great in cooking, you have a great future in this field, and I really love it" Zack complimented.

"Thank you, I didn't know it is that good" Tifa said shyly.

"Why? Didn't you trust yourself?" Zack asked worriedly.

"Not that I don't trust myself it's just that" Tifa said with a big sigh. "Cloud is always saying that whenever he eats the food I cooked, it makes him puke" Tifa continued.

Zack looked at Cloud with a knot on his forehead. "You're rude Cloud, why are you saying that?" Zack asked.

"Geez, Tifa" Cloud whispered to Tifa. "I am saying that to her because I wanted her to improve more of her cooking skills. Because even if she is still not studying culinary arts, it looks like she had already mastered it. I wanted her to be the greatest of them all, that's why I am saying that" Cloud informed to them.

"Really Cloud. You like my cooking? " Tifa asked teasingly with her doing beautiful eyes. "Admit it."

"I didn't say that" Cloud denied.

"Admit it, Cloud." Tifa said teasinly as she keeps on tickling Cloud.

"Tifa, stop it" Cloud begged as he chuckled.

"Admit it first!"

"O-Okay, I love the food you cook" Cloud admitted.

"Please add 'really' in the sentence, please" Tifa quoted with a huge smile.

"Why would I, huh?" Cloud teased.

"Because, I said so" Tifa said with a chuckle.

Cloud just remained silent but Tifa don't give up that easily. She keeps on watching Cloud's movement closely still with a huge smile.

_1…2…3… _Tifa thought/

Cloud irritatingly turns to face Tifa. _Voila!_ Tifa celebrated.

However, they found themselves very close to each other's face that they are almost an inch apart. Both of them are left speechless. At last, Tifa managed to speak.

Tifa sighed happily. "Hoo. It still works! So admit it or I'll keep on doing that." Tifa said and managed to move away.

"Whatever." Cloud sighed in relief. "I really love the food you cook." Cloud continued.

Tifa celebrated and winked at Zack. "That strategy never lets me down"

"How did you do that Tifa? Cloud didn't give up that easy." Zack asked.

"Just by irritating him" Tifa said confidently.

"With that?"

"Yes. He's irritated when a girl is watching him closely"

"Really, I didn't know that!" Zack nearly exclaimed with much amusement.

"Yes, believe me, it never puts me down" Tifa whispered then winks at him. Again.

(A/N: Enough with the winking! *Winks*)

"Geez Tifa. Don't do that again, okay?" Cloud said while scratching the back of his head.

Tifa just hummed. "I don't know."

"I really enjoyed watching you two." Zack laughed.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"I'll get it" Tifa said and headed towards the front door.

"Tifa!" Aerith greeted happily then hugs her.

"Aerith, you look incredibly happy, what happened?" Tifa asked.

"Sephiroth and I broke up just before I came here, 5 minutes ago I guess?" Aerith said proudly as she moves away.

"Really!" Tifa said joyfully. "At last you managed to break up with him, after all this years-" Tifa cut off when she remembers something.

"No, not years, one two three four" Tifa counted. "Weeks?" Tifa asked.

"Yes" Aerith confirmed.

"Well, how did you manage to do it? He threatens you whenever you tried to do it, right?" Tifa said.

"I told him the whole truth." Aerith said as she let out a big sigh.

"That I don't love him, that I answered him 'yes' just because he is threatening me. I told him how I truly feel, t-that I can't do it anymore. And fortunately, after all my begging he finally let me go. Though I can't help but feel guilty." Aerith said honestly. "What if he kills himself? I don't want him to do that just because of me, who am I to be a reason for his suicide?" Aerith said worriedly. "I'm very selfish"

Tifa hugs her. "Shhh no, don't say that. That's not selfishness. What you did is the right thing to do, it's good for the both of you, and I know that one day he will find his true happiness and the love that he has been waiting for and same goes to you" Tifa advised.

"Thank you Tifa" Aerith thanked.

"You're very welcome." Tifa smiled. "Uhmm...come in. We're having a... a group dinner" Tifa said. "With Zack"

Aerith's eyes widened. "Zack Fair, your crush? Oh my God he is having a dinner with you?" Aerith asked as she giggles.

"Shh. He's having a dinner with me... and Cloud." Tifa whispered.

"Ooh...well, don't worry, I'll take care of him" Aerith said as she go inside and heads towards the kitchen.

"W-wait, Ae-...Oh I forgot she is Aerith and I can't stop her that easy" Tifa whispered and followed her.

"Hello Cloud, hello Zack. Sorry if I appeared all of a sudden. Just wanna-Can I borrow Cloud for a minute?" Aerith asked.

"Huh?" Cloud asked nervously. "Me?"

"Yes, you nonetheless" Aerith said confidently.

"Sure, why not. Aerith?" Zack questioned.

"Yes, name's Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough. Nice meeting you." Aerith confirmed. Aerith notices Tifa's shadow approaching so she hurriedly bid a goodbye to Zack.

"Well then, see you later. We got to go and have a good night." Aerith said quickly. "Let's go" Aerith said to Cloud as she grabbed his hand and drags him.

"H-hey, where are you two goin'?" Tifa asked curiously.

"W-we are going," Aerith paused. "There." Aerith said as she pointed her finger upstairs.

"Why?" Tifa asked eyeing the both of them.

"We...We..." Aerith chanted nervously as she looks at Cloud who's behind her. "Help me." Aerith whispered to him. As if getting her point, Cloud nodded slowly as an answer.

"Need to talk. We need to talk privately." Cloud said to Tifa.

Tifa's eyes widened. "B-but? You're leaving Zack there. And worse, he's unaccompanied." Tifa said nervously.

"That's why we leave the rest to you. Bye" Aerith said drags Cloud with him upstairs.

_Oh my sweet coffee!_ Tifa thought. "How am I supposed to talk ONLY to him?"

"Is everything alright, Tifa?" Zack asked as he goes behind her.

"N-no, I-I mean yes" Tifa said and turn around to face him. "See."

Tifa almost fainted as she found themselves very close to each other. _Move, Tifa. Move. Move. _She thought. As if destiny is already doing its job, her body doesn't move a muscle. _Move!_ Regaining herself, she suddenly moved away but lost her balance. Zack swiftly move to catch her.

And for some unknown reason, Zack landed his lips on Tifa.

"Oh my God" Aerith whispered surprisingly but a hint joy is obvious.

Though unlike her, Cloud is left speechless. _Why do I feel some hurt here in my chest? Like something have stabbed me from the back, what is this?"_ Cloud said to himself.

_"__I'm just too shock. Right, nothing else"_Cloud unknowingly blurted out.

"What?" Aerith curiously asked.

"Nothing."

Tifa unknowingly pushed Zack hard that made him drop her. Tifa falls on the floor and bump against it.

"Tifa, Tifa are you okay?" Zack asked worriedly. He posed to carry her but,

"I-I'm okay Zack, I'm sorry" Tifa said.

"N-no, I am sorry, I dropped you accidentally because I didn't held you that tight" Zack apologized.

"It's alright, ahm" Tifa said nervously. _Oh no, I don't know how to face and talk to him, to apologize to him normally as if nothing happens, God help me._ Tifa worriedly thought.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I guess, but my back is starting to ache, aw!" Tifa said and started acting that she is in so much pain.

"Tifa!" Zack exclaimed and was going to carry her but Cloud pushes him away and carried Tifa before he does.

"Tifa" Aerith said worriedly.

"I'm going to take her to her room and give her some medicine. So, if you'll excuse us." Cloud informed.

"Okay, just inform me if she's already alright" Zack said.

"Me too, Cloud" Aerith pleased as she touches Tifa's hand.

Cloud carried Tifa upstairs to Tifa's room. When they finally reach Tifa's room Cloud remembered something _"Cloud don't you ever come in my room, it's messy there, my clothes are on the ground, I'll just clean it when our dinner's finished, okay?"_ Cloud recalled.

"Oh right" Cloud whispered. _He remembers it, what a good brother_ Tifa thought and giggles softly. Cloud notices it and looks at her that made her stop. He just shrugged and proceeds to his room instead.

Cloud lays her on his bed, gets some medicine in his cabinet, and goes to the kitchen to get some water.

"Whoo, I'm saved by the bell. I hope Cloud would not be angry, same to Aerith and Zack" Tifa sighed in relief. "Zack" Tifa said as she touched her lips. She noticed Cloud's shadow approaching by the door slit and again, she started acting like in pain.

For not so long, Cloud entered his room and put the glass of water and medicine on his desk just beside his bed and sat next to Tifa and brings her up in a sitting position.

"Tifa, take your medicine." Cloud said as he gives her the medicine but she just stares at it and stopped pretending.

"You're not in pain, are you?" Cloud asked teasingly.

Tifa smiled and managed to speak. "Ahm, you know, I just don't have a choice." Tifa said as she gets the medicine from his hand and put it on the desk.

"How can you have no choice?" Cloud asked calmly.

"We kissed." Tifa muttered.

Cloud just remained silent.

"But not intentionally, it was just an accident, I lost my balance, and he catches me, then..." Tifa cut off and sighed. Cloud stand and crossed his arms.

"Cloud, I'm sorry, okay, I won't do that again, no lying thing again." Tifa said as she stands and hugs him.

"But you made us worry" Cloud protested.

"I know and I'm sorry, I won't do it again just to save myself, I promise, please forgive me" Tifa apologized pleadingly.

"Okay." Cloud said and hugged her in return. Tifa giggled because of much happiness.

"I'm so happy my beloved brother forgave me." Tifa said.

"Oh no, sorry again" Tifa thought worriedly for she notices that someone is coming. "Cloud, I'm sorry." Tifa murmured.

"I said it's okay." Cloud smiled.

"For a different reason" Tifa nervously whispered.

"Huh?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Catch me okay." Tifa said and fall into his arms just in time that someone completely opened the door.

"Tifa." Cloud whispered to her.

"How is she Cloud?" Zack worriedly asked.

Tifa secretly pinch him on his waist.

"Aw" Cloud exclaimed.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, uhh, Tifa is VERY okay, she just fall asleep. I guess." Cloud said as she stared at Tifa.

"Okay. Just call me if you need help." Zack said. Zack was about to go but he stops on his tracks.

"Is there something else you need to say, Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Uhm." He said as he faced Cloud. "We need to talk."

_About Tifa, no._ He thought. _No? why wouldn't I want to talk to him regarding Tifa? I must be crazy._

"Of course." Cloud said unsurely.

Zack nods and left the room right after he answered.

Well, it is Chapter 2! I hope you like it, sorry if I updated after years. *apologetic smile*

Hope you review my story so I will be able to know your opinions. Again thank you and **GOD BLESS**..!

I love you guys! *Hugs*


	3. Chapter 3: State of confusion

Hi, it is me **Princessxnoctis**!

Here it goes the third chapter of "Can't help falling in love with you". **Chapter 3: State of confusion.**

Hope you like it and please review this story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **FINAL FANTASY 7** and any of its characters.

**God Bless. I love you guys! XoXo**

Sweet coffee to all of you!

**(REVISED)**

**Chapter 3: State of confusion**

As Zack leaves the room, Tifa quickly jumped off from Cloud's arm and let go a deep sigh.

"That was close." Tifa said in relief.

"Anyway, if it's not for you Cloud, I'll be dead by now," Tifa playfully said to Cloud with a smile. Cloud just stared at her intently that made Tifa look away.

"Uhmm, Cloud… look, I'm sorry. I just couldn't face him right now, you know? Right after we kissed, I-I mean what happened between us I just can't-"

"Stop" Cloud commanded. "Enough of the explanations, you accidentally kissed and all, then you cannot face him because you don't know what to do or what to tell him and so you acted sick to escape. And that you didn't mean it. I know it already, so enough of it." Cloud said seriously, as he looked down.

"Cloud, are you mad at me?" Tifa interrupted. Cloud stopped and shook his head. "No" he said.

"Are you mad because of what I've done?"

"No."

"If you're not mad at me or because of what I've done, what else could be the reason why you are acting like you are?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Cloud explained and opened the door.

"Then are you mad because Zack and I kissed?" Tifa said stressing the word 'kissed'.

That caught Cloud off guard. Cloud quickly opened the door and headed outside the room but before he could completely leave, Tifa grabbed his arm.

"Tell me, why change of mood in just a snap? Are you really mad because of that?" Tifa begged.

Cloud finally faced Tifa. He almost hug Tifa when he saw her sad eyes. He wanted to comfort her but he fought the urge to do so. So before he could do it, he quickly grasps the words he could find and say it to Tifa.

"No, why would I. Just, don't do the lying thing again. It's bad." and then left the room leaving Tifa on that state. _I'm really selfish._Tifa thought.

…..

Cloud remained on the front of his room's door while still holding the doorknob. He wanted to come and tell Tifa that he is not mad at her or to what she have done especially not because Tifa and Zack kissed. _No, why would I?_ he remembered saying to Tifa. Yeah, why would he?

He's not angry or anything but he suddenly feels sick of recalling what happened between Tifa and Zack earlier. Whenever he remembers that moment, he feels again the hurt on his chest exactly like what he felt that exact moment earlier. He can't control that feeling. _Something's wrong with me._Cloud thought. _What is happening to me? Is it just my protective instinct as her brother, yeah, especially now that it's the first time I see her with someone and then they're already kissing._Cloud concluded.

"Arghh, my head aches. I hate this." Cloud whispered to himself. "Yeah, maybe I'm just not used to it. It's my protective instinct" Cloud convinced himself.

As he was about to go down, he noticed Zack walking towards his direction so he just waited for him.

"Hey Zack." Cloud greeted. "You need something?" Cloud added.

"Yes, we are going to talk, amnesia?" Zack joked.

"Ah, yes. Sorry."

"I'm sorry for what happened lately." Zack said in an apologetic tone.

Cloud acted as if he didn't know what really _happened_between Tifa and Zack. Cloud knotted his forehead.

"Hmm, you didn't know so I guess Tifa didn't tell you." Zack said smiling shyly while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well Cloud, don't punch me, okay?" Zack said.

"I'm not sure." Cloud said as he crossed his arms.

"Whoa!" Zack said as he backed out. "You're really tough, eh?"

"Very. Especially when it comes to Tifa, so, what happened?" Cloud said stressing the word 'happened'.

"I-I, ah, accidentally kissed your sister." Zack said hesitantly. Because Cloud already knew about it, he did not even budge to react. He just remained looking at Zack.

"You don't seem to be shocked at all." Zack said. "If Tifa didn't told you, how did you know?" he added.

"In the most convincing way, Zack" Cloud paused. "I witnessed it." Cloud said as a teasing smile starts to form in the side of his lips. "You're really fast, aren't you?" Cloud added.

"It's just an accident." Zack said stressing the word 'accident'.

"Accident or not, it's the same." Cloud said as he walks pass Zack.

Zack followed him. "Hey it's different!"

"Believe what you want." Cloud said as he raised his hand disregarding what Zack said but then Cloud faced Zack with a serious look. "It's still the same. Accident or not, you and Tifa still kissed." Cloud said.

"It's my younger sister that you kissed. She's no ordinary woman. She's special for me. So as her older brother don't do it again."

"I know that she's no ordinary woman that's why I apologize for it even if it is accident, Cloud." Zack informed. "And if you're thinking that I might treat her the way I treat other ladies, don't worry. I won't." Zack added.

"Good that you know. That's what I'm going to tell you." Cloud said. "By the way, Tifa don't know how to face you so don't make it hard for her, okay?" Cloud requested.

"I know. And hey, that's where I'm good right? Acting as if nothing happened?" Zack said playfully.

Cloud smiled. "You're always doing it to your ladies, right? So I guess you're expert to that." Cloud hissed as he walks away.

"Are you insulting me or what?" Zack asked.

"What do you think, playboy?" Cloud teased.

"I really am going to punch you, Cloud." Zack teasingly said.

"You dare try." Cloud said proudly and started to run downstairs. Zack chased him while both of them are laughing. _Yeah, maybe I am just shocked_. Cloud thought.

"You two, how's Tifa?" Aerith asked as she sees Zack chasing Cloud. Cloud stopped and was about to speak when Zack punch Cloud's shoulder. "Aw!" Cloud exclaimed while trying to hold back his laugh. Zack laughed in victory.

"Someone is here." Aerith informed as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Tifa's okay now." Cloud said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if we have to end this early. Maybe some time again." Cloud said apologetically as he clean the table. "By the way, thank you for coming, Zack and Aerith." He added and smiled.

"It's okay, Cloud. Anyway, it is nice meeting you. I hope we can become friends, too." Aerith said as she offers her hand to Cloud. Cloud gladly accepted Aerith's hand.

"I hope to know you better, too."

Zack walked towards Cloud and whispered. "Nice one, Cloud." Zack said teasingly.

"Ha-ha." He answered. "Funny."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Aerith asked playfully.

"Cloud sai-"

"He said he needs to go." Cloud said cutting off Zack's words.

"Is that really it?" Aerith asked looking unconvinced by Cloud's reason.

"Y-yeah, right Zack?" Cloud asked but no Zack answered. "Zack?"

"Bye, Cloud!" Zack waved a goodbye as he run towards the door.

"That man! Prepare yourself tomorrow, Zack!" Cloud shouted as he laughed.

"I'll go now, too. Bye, Cloud!" Aerith said trying to hold back her laughter as she waves goodbye and headed towards the door.

"Bye, take care!" Cloud said. _I guess everything seems to be back to what it was._

_._

Uhmm.. well I guess that's it He-he. I know it's a bit short but the next chapter would be long I guess Hope you liked it!

Sorry if it's not that good.

Anyways, God bless. Hope you review! Bye-bye

-**Princessxnoctis**


	4. Chapter 4: A Simple Reconciliation

Hi! I'm back I guess I hope you like this update. It is not a long update, but it sure is worth of an update. Enough of author's note, here is Can't Help Falling in Love with You! God Bless everyone!

And please do comment Much appreciated, from the bottom of my heart Love you!

Chapter 4: A Simple Reconciliation Wouldn't Hurt That Much.

While I am not sure if it's the dark weather that is lurking the whole town that was making me shiver, I still climbed down the stairs to finish whatever it is waiting for me there. I know I sound whatever-comes-type-of-person, but really I honestly don't care. It just bothers me why he is acting that way. We are all good and okay last second and then we're back to being, 'Hey, don't talk to me because I'm mad at you for no reason at all'. I know I know it is my fault, really, that it happened but sure I say my sorry. Isn't that enough? Without further much ado, I cleaned up the plates and finished doing all of it in no time. I prepared to go upstairs and was ready to leap on my bed not before Cloud blocked my way.

"Cloud," I subconsciously blurted out. "Umm, I just finished washing the dishes. No need to worry."

"Oh, that. I should be the one-"

"Uh-uh, no I should be the one blah blah whatever. What's done is done. So…if you wouldn't mind, I need to go upstairs. And sleep, yey!" I said faking my enthusiasm.

"Yeah maybe, but Tifa-"

"Oh, look what time it is my brother, time to sleep happily. Goodbye and goodnight brother!" I cut him off again. I do not really know why I kept on cutting him off, but seriously it somehow lighted off the weight on my shoulder. Nevertheless, I pushed him gently out off the way and proceed to whatever it is I am planning. And I really don't know what it is. Told you, this whatever-comes-type-of-person thingy is starting to be my real thing.

"Tifa!" He abruptly stopped me by grabbing my elbow. "Tifa, look. I didn't mean to be that upset and be that hard on you. I-I, I am just worried about you okay? I'm sorry if I over reacted in ways." He finished with a sigh. I never expected Cloud to give up easily with that avoiding thing, and it somehow- not just somehow, it actually worked. I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly I couldn't manage to say a thing, so I just closed it again and managed a nod. I sneak a peak at him and much to my shock found him looking at me with such wide eyes. Oh my G! Is something wrong with my face? Do I, unknowingly, transform into some kind of monster in a span of seconds?

Do I look like Shrek?

Voldemort?

Or the human-eating monster in Pan's Labyrinth? Ewe. No, please.

Then to confirm what I don't want to confirm, I looked at my hands and arms to see if I 'transformed'. But look at what I have found out, I, Tifa Lockheart is happy to say that I'm still human. So why is he looking at me with such surprise?

"What?" I finally blurt out.

Cloud seemed to wake up from whatever state he was from and managed to talk, "That's all you're going to say?"

"What? If all I'm going to say after that 'staring' contest is 'what' and you're asking me that 'what' is all I'm going to say, then maybe."

"No-no, that's not 'what' I meant by the question, Teef."

"Ooh. And now we're back to nickname, Clowy. Ha!"

Cloud chuckled a bit at my remark. "Don't act as if we fight for centuries."

I crossed my arm. "Hey Clowy. Seconds of being in a fight with you is like ages for me! You talking ice cream." I muttered under my breath but I made sure he still hears it especially the last words.

"Don't call my hair ice cream, it's just the way it is!" He protested.

"Then it _is_ a naturally born ice cream-look. Be thankful for that, Clowy, it's all-natural." I said and imitated the tone of those ladies in the commercial saying 'hey viewers use this shampoo for it is all natural, voila!'. I watched as his expression changed at my remark, from being happy to a playful one. Oh no, I don't like this side of him. It will be the end of the world holy chocolate-vegetables!

"Clowy, I'm warning you. Do not do whatever you think you _are _going to do,"

"Oh no, I don't think I can hear what you're saying, my sister Tifa." He said as he goes near me with an obvious glint of playfulness on his eyes. Oh God of broccoli, I don't like where this is going!

"Holy violet broccolis!" I screamed before I ran away from cloud that is obviously enjoying this. I don't know if I'll be alive after this, but you sure could say now that I am officially a number one fan of vegetables-especially, broccolis! I sure want to still be eating them. Clowy!

But at least on the other note,

We're okay now!

Yipes!

"Don't ruin my self-talking, Clowy!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**When Do You Start Going with the 'Let's impress Zack plan'?**

"Cloud, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not a morning person?" I shouted through gritted teeth as I dig my head under the pillow. Cloud freaking Strife is just ruining my beauty sleep for whoever's sake! It's freaking 8 o'clock in the morning! I know I love the word freaking. Especially when I'm freaking woken up in the middle of my sweet dreams.

"Come on, Teef! You better start being a morning person if you really want to impress Zack." He teased as he fights with my hands and the price, my pillow being removed from my head. I still want my pillow near my face, you sleep wrecker!

"I don't want to impress him. I just want to sleep more! I love sleeping much more than anything in the world!" I hissed at him. "And when do you start going with the 'Let's impress Zack' plan?" I know the moment me and Zack, well-uh, kissed, and all that what happened I am very sure that he will not go all supportive on me liking Zack. So why does he suddenly go pushing Zack on me? It is really creepy to think, if you might ask. Is he still my brother or is he abducted by the alien and then after torturing him took over his body? Oh my freaking G!

No way. I'm just over thinking!

"Well, let's say that some things happened and change our point of view. Anyway, wouldn't you love it if I go all supportive on my best friend and my sister?" He said confidently while still fighting with me over the pillow.

"Don't you 'some things' me. I want to sleep! Get out!" I hissed again at him and decided to go more deeply on my mind. Until my hands decided to lose over Cloud's hand on my pillow. Great hands! Did I ever do something wrong on you? I know I draw a lot, but hey! It is your purpose!

"What is it you want, Cloud?" I snarled at him throwing him my deathliest glare.

"Aerith's coming over." He said with no expression written on his face. But one thing's for sure, his face is pale and he is serious.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "So?"

"Aerith's coming over."

"What?! What is her coming over have to do with you ruining my sleep?" I know it's bad. Aerith's my friend and she's coming over so I am responsible on welcoming her but what does Cloud have to wake me up? Usually, Aerith's the one waking me up. So simply saying, Cloud never really cared if Aerith's coming over or not. Unless-

"You're not seriously going all girly girl over Aerith?" I said as I shot up from my bed.

"No! No! It's just that..."

"You-you like Aerith, don't you?" I asked him slowly. I don't know what my reaction would be if he answers a yes or a no. I mean it would be really comforting on my side if he would end up with my girl best friend because I know Aerith more than anyone else would and she's a really good girl. I'd be happy by that but, wouldn't it feel really weird? Or awkward? I mean my brother going all mushy with my best friend, more likely in front of me?

Ugh?

_Hey, you're pinning on his best friend!_ My ever-reliable conscience shouted. Well, yeah obviously. You got a point there. I guess it's fair on both of us. Oh! Maybe that's why he acts all strange when me and Zack kissed. Maybe he feels a little weird just like what I am thinking now. Oh yeah! That's it, right? What else could it be?

I chuckled. "Teef, why are you laughing?" Cloud asked taking me away from my 'self-talking'.

"Huh? Oh, I was just talking to myself. The usual." I grinned. "So you like her, huh?"

"Maybe? Yeah. I don't know" He barely whispered.

I think I know what I would feel. I look weird here right now if you would like to know. But I couldn't help but grin widely. He likes her! Oh my God! The civilization inside me is cheering with me, too!

"Hey, don't grin like that you're freaking me out!" He said and he really looks like he's going to pass out anytime.

"Oh I'm sorry! I can't control my cheeks, it's really stretching out!" I joke as I stretched it into a wider grin. Cloud chuckled and sits beside me.

"You really are cute!"

"Don't call me cute! I'm not a puppy!" I scowled. If I'm still in seventh grade I would love to be called cute all the time, but not after my eight grade English teacher revealed us the shocking truth that cute are for puppies. Who would want to be referred to as a puppy? Me, I don't want to. Uh-Uh!

"You really believe on that teacher? Trust me, she is lying."

"When it comes to the English, I believe her more than I do with you." I pointed out to him. Yes Cloud is good at _almost_ anything and all but take note of the word 'almost', that almost is what we universally know as English. I looked at him in horror when he started acting like he's hurt with what I said. More likely the truth.

"You're a terrible actor, don't you know that?" I teased and with that I got up and throw my pillow at his face just before I leave.

Believe me, he looks constipated.


End file.
